You and I Collide
by a24HourSmile
Summary: It was a scorching day in Playa Linda. The sand was on fire. Passions were on fire. Jay’s shop was on fire.
1. Good Day

"Good morning, Playa Linda!" the radio announcer bellowed from Ava Gregory's clock radio. "Expect the temperature to be a blazing 115°F!"

"As if I didn't notice," Ava groaned as she peeled the sheets from her body. She rolled out of bed, none too gracefully. She padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find Susanna Rexford and Johnny Durant, two out of three roommates pouring ice into cups for her two nephews and niece. "Good morning everyone!" Ava said cheerily. The kitchen had to be at least ten degrees warmer than her bedroom. "Where's Jay?" she questioned, making reference to her other roommate.

"He's already at the shop," Bradin, the eldest of her kids, offered.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Ava asked everyone.

"The restaurant," Johnny said, placing down his cup and grabbing his keys. A couple months ago, he had bought a restaurant and got it up and running, with his partner and girlfriend, Mona. After a tragic car accident, Johnny moved back in and named the restaurant after her.

"We have two dresses to design, a phone interview, and a telephone conference with some buyers in Paris," Susanna said quickly before grabbing a bagel and disappearing upstairs to their office. She and Ava had finally got their business off in the right direction, after a whole debacle with Anastasia Dubois, a big time label. Though Ava had set out to design everyday attire, after major magazines got wind of her making her own wedding dress, she entered the bridal wear industry.

"Surf practice," Bradin stated before taking a swig of his ice water.

"I'm meeting Cam at Mona's Sandbar and then we're gonna go catch a movie." Nikki, the middle child and only female said.

"Well I'm meeting a couple of dudes at the skate park. I'm gonna be late if I don't leave soon. So later!" Derrick called, already halfway out the door, skateboard in tow.

"Wear you're helmet!" Ava and Nikki shouted after him.

"What," Nikki began.

"Are we going to do," Ava cut in.

"With his hair?" Bradin finished, looking at where Derrick had been sitting just moments ago, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Bradin, you look as if you just stepped in horse poop," Ava laughed. Bradin rolled his eyes and got up, putting his cup in the sink and planting a kiss on his aunt's cheek.

"They're growing up so fast!" Nikki cooed. "Gotta go!" Nikki dashed out of the house before her aunt could make her stay and do some chores. Ava chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ava, get you're cute little butt up here now!" Susanna ordered from upstairs.

"Yes ma'am!" Ava saluted, but laughed since she knew her best friend couldn't see it.

"And I saw that!"

**Alright. I know this chapter is kind of a snoozer, but I'm working on it! I have some great ideas for this story. If you have any comments or suggestions, please tell me! I'm open to anything and everything. If you like what you read, then please _please_ please review! I love you read your comments and they give me the modivation to hunker down and write write write! Until next chapter...  
---**_a24HourSmile_


	2. We Used To Be Friends

The little shops that made up the Promenade sped by in a blur as Derrick raced through on his skateboard. He kicked up on the deck below him and grinded a rail. He stuck the landing and was off again, heading to Johnny's restaurant. He took a wide left turn and grunted as he landed on the ground. Hard.

"Ohmigosh. I'm so sorry!" a voice squeaked. Derrick waved his hand and pushed himself off the pavement. "No, really, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the voice said again. Derrick pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked at the offender. Before him stood a girl about his age, curly brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Martha?" Derrick asked in bewilderment.

"Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"It's me…me, Der…"

"Derrick!" she cut him off. "Oh wow, you've changed!" Derrick smiled and nodded. "You're hair is…um…long," Martha finished, biting her lip to keep from saying anything that she shouldn't.

"Yeah, Aunt Ava's been trying to get me to cut it for a while now. But I'm letting it grow out until school starts.

"Well it's definitely a different look! I could uh, barely recognize you!" Martha babbled. She glanced quickly over her shoulder.

"You wanna grab a juice?" Derrick offered, gesturing to Mona's Sandbar.

"Oh, it looks like they're closed," Martha said quickly, looking over her shoulder again.

"Remember Johnny? Well he owns this place!" Quickly, Derrick pushed open the door and held it open for his old friend. As she walked in tentatively, he took the time to take her in. She had grown quite a bit since school had ended; she was almost taller than he was. She had cut her hair and it now fell at her shoulders in more defined ringlets, and she wore clothes similar to the ones he saw in Nikki's magazines. "You've changed too," he commented. She blushed and ducked her head, peering at him through her eyelashes.

"Hey D!" Johnny called, coming into the main part of the restaurant. "And who's this lovely lady?" he inquired.

"Johnny, you remember Martha, don't you?" Derrick questioned.

"Ah, hey! Long time no see!" Johnny ducked down and resurfaced with two glasses. He pulled a carton of lemonade and poured it into the two cups. He glanced up from his pouring, and something behind the two youngsters caught his eye. "What?" he mumbled, walking out from behind the bar and over to the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. The two girls that had been peering in jumped as his voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"We're just looking for Martha," a little redhead whimpered.

"Oh," Johnny mumbled. "Uh, come on in," he offered, pushing open the door for the two younger girls. They scurried in, shooting skittish looks in the much older man's direction.

"Carrie?" Martha called out, spotting one of her best friends.

"Martha, we've been looking all over for you!" the redhead, also known as Carrie, scolded.

"Oh, um, sorry," Martha mumbled, casting a sidelong glance at Derrick.

"Who's he?" the other girl questioned, scrunching up her nose. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"H-h-him?" Martha stammered, pointing to Derrick, who chose that moment to shake his unruly hair out of his eyes. Carrie and the other girl stuck up their noses and gave a curt nod.

"Uh, how about some juice?" Johnny cut in. Martha looked over at him, not sure if she should be grateful or humiliated.

"Juice? You want to serve us juice? What do we look like? Three year olds? What's next, sippy cups?" The raven haired girl looked repulsed at the idea as she snapped at the superior.

"Janet!" Martha gasped in horror. She sent a quick look in Johnny's direction.

"So what, exactly, do you drink?" Johnny asked, ignoring Martha's look.

"Coffee, duh," Carrie replied with a quick roll of her eyes.

"We better get going." Martha hastily got up and fled the room, pulling her two friends after her. Derrick gazed longingly after Martha. Johnny just muttered some inexcusable words under his breath.

* * *

"Good morning, Isabelle," Jay greeted the slightly younger woman. He leaned over the counter and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm," she murmured, taking in the shirtless man that stood before her. "You sure do look sexy in the morning."

"Can you flip the sign please?" he asked her with a smirk. She gave a girlish smile and little nod, padding over to the front door in the shirt that Jay was supposed to be wearing.

"Good thing I didn't have Danny last night," Isabelle commented, brining up her son as she came back over and hopped on top of the counter.

"Good thing," Jay echoed, abandoning his work to kiss Isabelle.

"And what's the plan for today?" she asked between kisses.

"Well…" Jay intensified their lip lock. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and he hoisted her up, carrying her into the back room. He gently placed her on the mattress in the corner of the room. Eager to have a repeat of the previous night and that morning, Isabelle grabbed at his pants eagerly, trying to rid them from his body.

Someone chose that precise moment to call, and the phone sent shrilly rings slicing through their moment.

"Ignore it," Isabelle pleaded, her dark brown hair falling into her face. But both knew that the atmosphere that had been created was lost. He gave her an apologetic yet promising look before jumping up and running to answer the phone.

"Jay Robertson speaking." Jay propped the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he refastened his short's button and zipped up the zipper. He peaked into the back room and saw Isabelle pouting at him, her arms crossed adorably over her chest. "Alright, Mr. Johnson," Jay said, returning his attention to the phone call. "Ten-thirty it is. See you then." Jay quickly hung up the phone before one of his older pupils, could change their mind.

"It just so happens," Jay called over his shoulder to Isabelle. The woman propped herself up on her elbows, peering at him through her thick black lashes. "That my eight o'clock had to reschedule. Lucky for you, my dear," Jay paused for dramatic effect and to flip the sign back over and lock the door. "That means I'm free for another two hours," he finished, a devious look flashing over his handsome face.

"Oh?" Isabelle giggled as Jay jumped over the counter and dashed into the room, flinging the store room door closed behind him. A laugh erupted from deep inside Isabelle as they began where they left off, just five minutes ago.

* * *

**Well thank you for putting up with me! I know it's been awhile, but I finally cranked out another chapter! And a long one too! WOW! **

**Toria: Haha. Yeah. Derrick's hair...got to GO!**

**Amanda: Well thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first installment!**

**jessebradinsummerlandobsession: Is there anyway I can call you something else? Geez, that's a mouthful! lol. Thanks for your review. It means a lot!**

**Angy: Well I don't know about _angst_. And I don't know about Jay either. I'm going to try and make this story based on all of them. As much as possible. Though no promises. Because of course my own "emotions," I guess, will greatly influence this story. **

**flutesrtooty: Well, just thought that I'd let you know that my friend LOVES your pen name! lol. She's a fluter too. I cannot thank you _enough_ for your review. It really made my day! You have no idea! To be compared to a script writer for such a great show...wow! It kinda made me think that that may be a path that I might wanna take one day! lol. So thanks a bunch!**

**Alright...please review! I've got ideas coming outta my freaking butt on this one! Which is a first! So the more encouragement I get, the faster I'll turn 'em out! And be sure to check out my other story!**


End file.
